Sponge Love
by gussygus28
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy have known each other for a long time and now it's time they confess their love for each other.
1. SpongeBob's Feelings

A/N: This idea hit me not so long ago. I wondered what it will be like if SpongeBob finally confessed his love for Sandy. Special guest star: Larry The Cable Guy. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

It was another day in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. We see SpongeBob SquarePants at the park with his friend, Sandy Cheeks.

"Ahh...Another beautiful day here in Bikini Bottom." SpongeBob said.

"Ahh...You say it SpongeBob." said Sandy. She noticed the look on SpongeBob's face and she looked confused. "Uh...SpongeBob?" SpongeBob was brought back to the real world.

"Yes?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nothin'" Sandy replied, blushing. She started staring at SpongeBob. _"Gee. SpongeBob is the most funniest and most chamin' sponge in the entire underwater world. I sure love him more than science and karate."_ She thought talking her feelings for him.

SpongeBob was also blushing. _"Sandy is the most smartest and the most beautiful squirrel I have ever laid my eyes on. I love her more than working at The Krusty Krab and jellyfishing."_ He thought talking about his feelings for Sandy.

 _"I'll never regret the day we met."_ They both thought. Little did they notice was they were touching each other's hand.

"Well, I guess I better get goin'" Sandy said, still blushing. The moment of them staring at each other was getting a bit awkward.

"Yeah. See ya later Sandy." said SpongeBob. They left the park.

* * *

SpongeBob got back to his house. He sighed like he was disappointed. Gary, his pet snail, noticed him. Gary meowed. "Oh, Gary, I've known Sandy for a long time. But I just don't think I have the courage to tell her how much I love her." Gary meowed again. "What was that, Gary?" He asked. Gary meowed. "You know how I can win Sandy's heart?" Gary meowed. "Well tell me, Gary! You've just got to tell me!" He exclaimed like he was in a hurry. Gary takes out a DVD case. SpongeBob snatches the case and reads the title. _"How To Win That Girl's Heart"_ "Are you sure this will work, Gary?" Gary meowed. SpongeBob puts the DVD inside the DVD player and plays it.

 _"Is there a girl that you've come to love?" The Southern fish in the video asked._

"Yes." Replied SpongeBob.

 _"Have you known this girl for years and just don't you have the courage to tell her how much?"_

"Yes."

 _"Then you're in luck! I'm Larry The Cable Fish. If you join me, she'll become your girlfriend in no time!"_ s _aid the fish known as Larry The Cable Fish._ _" All right, let's Git'r Done! Step 1: Just Bein' Friends. Now you see, you don't wanna be strong too early. If you do, this girl just think you're creepy and she ain't gonna fall for ya! Here's a lil' demo to show you."_

 _A female fish is seen working at a cubicle._

 _"Hi, Suzzy!" Exclaimed a male fish that came out of nowhere which made the female fish known as Suzzy scream in surprise and hit him with a broom._

 _"Ooh...Not a very good idea, is it?" said Larry The Cable Fish._

"No it isn't. And I've known Sandy for years." said SpongeBob.

 _"So right now, y'all just be friends. So on to step 2!"_

 **A FEW STEPS LATER...**

* * *

 _"And that brings us to our final step: Askin' The Girl Out."_

 _Suzzy, the female fish from earlier is once again seen working in her cubicle._

 _"Hi, Suzzy" The male fish greeted._

 _"Hi, Harold." said Suzzy._

 _"Now, just play it cool when you do this step." said Larry The Cable Fish._

 _"So, Water Wars: The Fish Awakens has just came out today. What do you think about it?" Harold asked._

 _"It looks great." Suzzy replied._

 _"Would you like to go with me to see it?" Harold asked._

 _"Is this a date?" Suzzy asked back._

 _"Yes." Harold replied._

 _"Yes, I'll go with you." said Suzzy._

 _"And that's how you win that girl's heart. So Git'r Done!" said Larry The Cable Fish._

"Yeah. That's how I'm going to win Sandy' heart." said SpongeBob. He knew what he gotta do.


	2. Asking Sandy Out

A/N: All right, Spongebob is about to ask Sandy out on that date. And please, all of that criticism from the last chapter will not be accepted in this one. Just let me write what I wanna write. Thank you, Dreadwing216. But any who, enjoy.

* * *

SpongeBob walks to Sandy's tree dome. "Okay, SpongeBob. Just play it cool." He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Sandy's voice called.

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" SpongeBob responded.

"(gasp!) Come on in!" The door automatically opens. SpongeBob puts his water helmet on and walks in. He noticed that Sandy looked dead drop gorgeous! She wore a sparkling purple dress, a little makeup on her face, and matching black shoes. "Hi, SpongeBob."

"Hi, Sandy." SpongeBob said. "So, uh, I was-"

"Are those for me?" Sandy asked, snatching the flowers out of SpongeBob's hand. She sniffs the flowers. "Why thanks!"

"You're welcome, Sandy."

"Now what were ya gonna say?"

"I was thinking...We've known each other for a very long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a question I've wanted to ask you since that first day we met.'

" (gasp) What is it?!" Sandy asked, sounding like she ate a whole lot of sugar.

"(exhale) Do you want to have dinner with me at The Krusty Krab?" SpongeBob asked.

"(gasp) You mean like a date?" Sandy asked. SpongeBob nodded. "YES! YES, I WILL!"

"Great! How about at 7:00?" SpongeBob suggested.

"Sure." Sandy replied.

"Okay. See you at 7." Spongebob left. " _ **YES! I DID IT! I ASKED SANDY ON A DATE! WHOO!**_ " He started running around laughing very very happy. He has a date with Sandy.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. And once again, NO CRITICISM!


	3. The Date & Confession

A/N: I'm sorry for the hiatus, I was trying to think of some new ideas for this story. Also I got really lazy and was too busy enjoying the summer. So without further ado, Chapter 3 of "Sponge Love". Enjoy. :)

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and Sandy made it to their first date. For 10 minutes they were talking about themselves and what they do everyday. Squidward comes in to give them their order.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order?" Squidward asked.

"Ya know what they say Squidward, ladies first." SpongeBob said.

"Great. Now can I take your order?"

"I'll have one Krabby Patty with extra ketchup, extra mustard, and hold the mayo." Sandy replied.

"One Krabby Patty with extra ketchup, extra mustard, hold the mayo." Squidward repeated.

"One Krabby Patty with extra ketchup, extra mustard, hold the mayo." SpongeBob repeated too.

"Good." Squidward said. He turned to SpongeBob. "And what would you like to order?"

"I think I'll have the same." SpongeBob said. Sandy whispers in his ear. "She also likes to order some Chili Coral Bits."

"Mm-hm." Squidward said. He walks to the cashier stand and sticks his head to the kitchen window. "SpongeBob, we need two Krabby Patties with extra ketchup, extra mustard, hold the mayo. And some Chili Coral Bits."

"Coming up, Squidward!" SpongeBob exclaimed, puts on his Krusty Krab work hat. He jumps straight to the kitchen. "Just because I'm on a date with a beautiful squirrel lady, doesn't mean I can't get this order ready." He takes two Krabby Patties, puts them on the grill and cooks them. After he was done cooking, SpongeBob puts the two Patties on buns, and adds cheese, lettuce, onions, tomatoes and pickles, with extra ketchup, extra mustard and holds the mayo. He also cooks some Chili Coral Bits. He jumps straight back to the table. "Voilà! Two Krabby Patties with extra ketchup, extra mustard, hold the mayo. And some Chili Coral Bits."

"Aw, Thanks SpongeBob." Sandy said.

"Bottoms up!" SpongeBob said, before they stared eating their food. After they ate, they continued to stare at each other.

"So Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"Do you remember the day we met?" SpongeBob asked as they started reminiscing. "The day I found you being attacked by that giant clam?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since that day, I'd never thought in a million years I'd find a girl here in Bikini Bottom so smart and beautiful and who I would like more than working here at The Krusty Krab. And that's what you are Sandy."

"SpongeBob, I...I..." Sandy stammered.

"It's okay, Sandy." SpongeBob said, ready to be rejected.

"I...I have some coonfessin' to do." Sandy finished. "Ever since that day, I too thought you were very funny and charmin' and I never forgot 'bout that day."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah."

"Sandy" SpongeBob holds her hands. "I love you."

Sandy smiled. "I love you too SpongeBob." They stare at each other at a moment, until finally...they kissed.

Squidward and Mr. Krabs were watching. looking pretty blinded by the sight.

"I think I'm going to bed...for the rest of my life." Squidward walks out of the building. Mr. Krabs walks to his office. SpongeBob and Sandy continued kissing for a while until they stopped and started smiling at each other. And then they left the Krusty Krab, now officially a 'Spongy' couple.

* * *

A/N: And that's what I call "Sponge Love". Stay tune for the final chapter because I got a big surprise coming, that is, if I don't get lazy again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!


End file.
